


An Oopsie That Worked Out

by treehousq



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Adorable, Aww, Band Fic, Boys In Love, Caring Josh Dun, Cute, Cute Tyler Joseph, Cutesy, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Humor, Idiots in Love, Josh Dun is a Sweetheart, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph One Shot, M/M, One Shot, Out of Character, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Swearing, Sweet, Trench Era, Wholesome, josh dun paints, joshler - Freeform, lots of swearing, rated for language, tyler is a sassy little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treehousq/pseuds/treehousq
Summary: Josh was just painting, something he used to do as a hobby as a kid before he took up drumming full time. Tyler is getting bored of filming so he decides to visit Josh because gay.





	An Oopsie That Worked Out

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT 28.3.2020:: I’m going through and editing older works of mine! Just fixing spelling errors and other little mistakes like that. Nothing that really changes the story, I want to be able to look back and see growth anyway! <3  
Requests are always open! Fluff, smut, angst, anything. Thanks for the support!

"You heck." Josh muttered as he tried to flick away some dirt that had landed on the wet paint.

It wasn't chilly per se, it was just really windy, and honestly, that was becoming a problem for Josh and he really didn't fucking appreciate it.

The crew had asked him to help paint something for the set of one of the music videos. He faintly remembers Tyler naruto running to the large building Josh used to attend high school at, that was about an hour ago and he hadn't seen him since. Josh was starting to miss Tyler if he was being honest.

Some of the crew had brought Josh some cans of black and yellow paint a little over an hour ago and told him to have at it, and have at it he planned. The set had to look good though so he was just gonna take the extra home and do some Trench-inspired art. Whatever kind of paint they had gotten for Josh must have been pricey, it worked really well and didn't smell like an acidic toxic mess of chemicals that would make your eyelashes fall out if you looked at it's watery consistency.

He dipped two fingers into the can of inky black paint, slowly drawing his fingers back out and enjoying the satisfying way the paint dripped slowly down back into the can. He smiled softly to himself, the wind having eased up finally and keeping the fresh paint from being messed up, not that whatever Josh happened to be painting had been very neat or concise in the first place. His hands were enjoying a break, he had been practising the songs a little too much for the past few months as a way to deal with his anxiety–thing is, he was anxious about not being able to do the songs right for the tour, so it all sounded wrong and just became this repetitive cycle of anxiety fueled abuse to his muscles and fresh calluses to his palms every couple of days. Josh used to paint when he was a kid because it was something he could do and make a mess without his parents getting upset. At some point, he eventually stopped and took up the drums, something equally creative and also something he could be crazy with and not get in as much trouble.

The feeling of the cold rock underneath his paint slicked fingers was relaxing in the oddest way possible, not unpleasant but definitely something he hadn't tried before. He glided across the rough surface in slow strokes, creating a messy picture of a vulture in as little as ten minutes. The head of it could use a little work but Josh decided to move on to the body so he wouldn't stress himself out. The rock was gritty in some places and caused an unpleasant interruption in his relaxed focus, so instead he tried to keep from getting too tense and kept his mind on the fact that the painting wasn't half bad for being a messy sketch.

Josh hadn't really been paying attention to anything around him, trying mostly to keep his attention on the lazy painting he was busying himself with until they needed him for filming. His eyes were trained solely on the painting and the way the black paint smeared evenly onto the rough surface of the rock. Needless to say, his anxiety was mostly the one to blame when he let out a particularly high-pitched yelp when someone tried to wrap their arms around his middle. Judging by the giggle that followed, he assumed he hadn't done them any harm when he had–a little too roughly–whipped himself around to face the culprit of his sudden anxiety spike, he wasn't necessarily surprised to see a beaming pair of mocha coloured eyes staring into his own dark chocolate ones.

"Tyler you scared the fuck out of me."

The laugh that followed made Josh’s heart swell, and he couldn't tell if the rush he was feeling in his chest was from the leftover adrenaline or because of the unbelievably adorable way Tyler was grinning at him.

"Oops I guess? I just wanted to hug you ya dork." He shrugged and averted his eyes only for a moment, just to look back up at Josh’s reddened face through his eyelashes. The little grin that played on his lips was just enticing Josh to do something. With a deep breath, he cupped Tyler’s face with one hand and brought their faces together, melding their lips together into a sweet kiss that made Tyler breathe in deeply through his nose, a big smile breaking out on his face as he attempted to get closer.

Josh let out a small breathy laugh as his other hand came up to the taller's neck, his fingers brushing the side and trailing closer to the front near his adam's apple. The brunette responded with a high-pitched sigh of content, stress leaving his shoulders and feeling his shoulder blades slump as he brought his arms up to wrap around Josh’s neck. He intertwined his fingers at the base of the back of the shorter's neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Tyler had to keep from laughing when he felt Josh puff out his chest just in the slightest. They pressed against each other, the fabric of their jackets making an odd sound that they didn't focus on for more than a second. They pulled each other closer, harder, needier. Tyler was trying to get something going and Josh could tell, the waves of need rolling off of the brunette. Josh decided he might want to put a stop to it when Tyler backed him into the rock behind him.

"T-Ty." he rasped out with a laugh, pulling back much to the taller's dismay.

"Whaat." Tyler whined, his eyes fluttering open and a pout replacing his grin from before, some trace of playfulness still laced in his voice and expression.

"C’mon you know we can't, not here." Josh’s eyes flickered around their surroundings, a grin still playing at his lips.

Tyler sighed frustratedly and rolled his eyes. "But Jooosh, we've had to shoot for so long and I’m bored and you just look really good today and I love youuu. You’re so freaking cute and I’m going to have a breakdown if I have to shoot for much longer."

Okay, so maybe Tyler’s a _ little _exaggerative. Dramatic, if you will.

Josh cocked a brow in response, a smirk replacing his shy grin. Tyler pouted, huffing and bumping his forehead against Josh’s collarbone and staying there.

"Ty," Josh’s hand came up to run through Tyler’s short hair, gently scratching at his scalp, “we don't have much longer till we're done filming for the day and then you can go back to the bus and nap okay?"

"But I don't wanna fucking nap you butt."

"Don’t sass me you little shit."

They went quiet for a couple of seconds before they erupted into a fit of giggles, bringing their foreheads to rest against each other and looking into the other's eyes.

"Ah shoot," Josh said quietly, his gaze trailing from the brunette's eyes to his neck.

"What?" Tyler asked as his brow cocked.

"I–" Josh laughed a little, "I got paint on your neck, like, straight up stripes across the side of your neck."

"Ooh, so now you're not the only one looking like a fishy?"

"You’re an absolute nutcase Joseph."

"But you love me Dun."

The shorter shrugged, making a little sound of unsurety and laughing as Tyler smacked his chest lightly with a small offended sound.

"Guys! There you are." Someone shouted from a little ways away. Tyler didn't let go of Josh’s neck, simply turning around to see who it was. It turned out to be one of the crew members jogging up to them, clearly used to finding them cuddling or just being generally gay.

"What’s up?" Josh asked, his hands resting on Tyler’s hips.

"Well, we finished a scene–finally, thank god–and now we need both of you for the others." The little dance Tyler did with his feet was just one of many of the little indications of his excitement, to which Josh chuckled softly and pat his head. It took a moment but the two happy gays noticed the confused look on the crew member's face, their eyes trained on Tyler’s neck. "The hell is that?" they pointed.

Tyler made a little 'hm' sound and attempted to look at his neck, Josh laughed at this and the sassy look he received from Tyler in return. Their eyes trailed to the freshly painted finger stripes on Tyler’s neck, the ones Josh had left on accident.

Josh snorted and held the brunette’s shoulders to keep him from spinning to try and spot what the newfound attraction on his body was. “Ty, look–stop, you can’t look at your own neck.”

“Is it like, a hickey or something?” Tyler asked.

“No?” The crew member laughed at Josh’s confusion and slight embarrassment.

“It’s like, stripes.” The member made the motion across the side of their neck with their fingers.

“Ohh,” Tyler said, tilting his head back, “Yeah that was Josh because he had paint on his hand.”

“Well, it looks pretty sick, we could keep it for the shots if you want?”

Tyler nodded happily, something twinkling in his eyes as he looked back to Josh for a second opinion. “Yeah, that sounds pretty cool.” He said to Tyler’s adorable little smile.

“Alright, well, let’s get going. Can’t keep the camera people waiting too long.”

Tyler slipped his hand into Josh’s and drug him along as they walked back to the filming area, more black paint smearing onto Tyler’s hand now.


End file.
